


【拉二咕哒】尼罗河大祭

by Coldonehit



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 01:36:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20145406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldonehit/pseuds/Coldonehit





	【拉二咕哒】尼罗河大祭

宫廷中到处都得知，法老王想要一个女人，“她高贵又低贱；肮脏又纯洁；美丽又丑陋。”

近臣披星戴月，带回了商人之女，法老王拒绝了。“上下埃及在神的目光下繁荣富裕，商户比比皆是——她又有何处特殊呢？”王令女子回家，继续寻找。

下埃及贵族献上自己的女儿，法老王拒绝了。“贵族之血纯净的传承下，她有何低贱，有何丑陋呢？”贵族带着自己的女儿退下。

侍人苦苦思索，带回了一个奴隶。王饶有兴趣，“她又有何特点，能令她来到我的座前？”

侍人亲吻法老王足前的地面回答，“她美丽、因女子天然具有孕育生命之美；她丑陋、因凡俗事物令她蒙尘；她高贵、因她经过冥河轮回；她低贱、因她流转着罪人的血液；她肮脏、因役者的本职就是工作；她纯洁、因为她至今仍是处子。”

王没有回应，于是侍人唤来侍女为奴隶梳妆打扮，沐浴更衣。

只经过一个日夜，她就变得整洁起来，只是神态拘谨，行动粗野。

又经过三个日夜的教导，她学会了闭口静立，也有几分沉静的气度。

过了五个日夜，侍人用温软的轻纱包裹她的身体、用精美的金饰点缀她的发间、用芬芳的精油呵护她的肌肤。她看起来的确是一个出身高贵的小姐了。

法老王收下了这份礼物，并决定在尼罗河祭祀中使用她。

对于统治埃及的神之一族来说，祭祀是异常重要的，通过法老这个媒介，神明与人民在尼罗河上欢呼着融为一体，为埃及的国运真心祈祷。但拉美西斯二世已经觉得有些厌倦起来——纵然第一次还有初掌权柄的兴奋，第二次、第三次……对着尼罗河的河面抚慰自己真的不是非常有吸引力。总要有点更有趣的内容吧？

在埃及，在这座宫廷中，拉美西斯二世所说的即是真理、即是事实。

“呜、哈……不……”被蒙住双眼的奴隶少女双手高高吊在房梁上，她只能扬起脖子尽力舒展，不让手臂感觉到体重下坠的痛苦，奥兹曼迪亚斯指派的侍女就在这种痛苦的环境下向她身上涂抹着后宫秘制的催情药。

对于出身贱籍的少女来说，被训斥、被无视、甚至是被鞭挞都很常见，但是眼下轻柔的抚摸却是第一次。被带到贵族居住的房子中，忽然受到了这样好的对待，她一直感受到难以言喻的惶恐，眼下无法视物的恐惧混合着身体被这么调理的快感，反而越来越酥软。

侍女们嬉笑着，玩闹一样的围绕着少女，在她有些粗糙的肌肤上涂抹着深红色的油脂，再用细嫩的柔夷覆盖上去揉搓到油脂被吸收。很快，少女的身体就开始用力，她竭尽全力地想疲惫的身体里压榨出最后一丝力气拜托这种困难的境地。

围绕着她的人忽然散开，黑暗中似乎一瞬间只剩下她一个人，就连一直听得到的细碎说话声和衣服的摩擦声都不见了。忽然，宽大的皮板抽在少女身上，打出几下响亮的啪啪声。

她吃不住痛，脚下一滑，全身的体重瞬间全都维系在已经无力的手臂上！侍女们忽然又从黑暗中浮现，好像刚才的冷漠和疼痛都只不过是一场幻梦，她们将少女放下来，温柔的把研磨的最嫩最细的肉羹喂给她，还采来芬芳的花瓣装饰在这间小小的屋子里。

侍女长把她绑好，盖上布单之后才离开。刚被取下眼罩的双眼只是看到一点点微光都会疼痛，少女可以说从始至终都没看到这些陪伴在她身边的任何一个人。等到视力恢复，她能看到的不过是昏暗的房间。

背上和臀上的伤痕肿肿的发着热，一跳一跳的疼痛起来，但她的身体更热。反复揉搓的肉体内因为催情药蕴含着无尽的热力，她小声啜泣着，却连磨蹭双腿都做不到。

——眼帘中无需映入他人，肌肤上无需感受他人。

——此身已为法老之物。

这样的日子一直持续到祭典前一天。已经习惯于这种生活的她默数着在这间小屋中度过的日日夜夜，却一直没有等来那种残酷的对待。今天……或者明天是特别的，她被准许释放，只是仍然不能摘下眼罩，虽然今天所吃的东西却更加稀薄，像是谷粒和肉类熬出的汤汁，但是这样的好东西她过去一年也看不到一次，所以她还是努力的伸出舌头舔干净汤勺里的最后一滴。

却意外的听到了一个男人的声音，他没有走进这间屋子，但存在却像是少女鼻端的香气一样鲜明到可怕的地步。他低低笑起来，“教的还不错么，舔起来也有那么点意思了……”从声音听起来，原本现在屋子里的侍女们都恭敬地跪到了地上，男人的香气渐渐远了，他命令道，“今天就开始打扮，余不希望明天出什么差错。”

有了这句话，侍女们立刻开始将准备好的华服美饰都装饰在这个奴隶身上。不、应该说，这个被青金石和黄金装饰好的少女，已经不是奴隶，而是拉美西斯二世即将向神明献上的贡品了。

阳光再一次进入这间屋子的时候，它暂时的主人已经被带到了法老王祭祀的地点。尼罗河浅滩上已经聚集了大量民众，他们尽可能找出了家中最鲜亮的织物，采来道路边最美丽的鲜花。

法老王在这时走到了人群当中，与以往不同的是，他身边还带着一名女性。她身上的修饰尤其华美，胜过其他的侍人，她被带到临时堆砌起来的祭台上，和法老一同。

少女只感觉恐慌——她脸上的金链细细编织成一块璀然生辉的“布料”，她只能从黄金的空隙中看到一点点色块。但她听到山呼海啸一般的声音，人、无数的人……正在这周围注视着她，她紧张得僵硬起来。

那股鲜明浓烈的香气——闻到过一次就不可能忘记——从后面把持住了她，她却已经被教的没有任何勇气反抗了。

被扯下来的金饰从台上抛洒下去，随后是华美细腻的布料，金饰大概还是完整的，但是布料已经被扯破了，有的还会在空中飞扬成两片，带着残存的香气被无情的掠夺到某个人手中。

“好好叫出来。”被这么命令之后，那个男人就开始动作起来，和侍女们毫无死角的小心细腻不同，他动的非常粗鲁、力气也更大，一下就引爆了她一直以来被迫压抑的欲火。

她上身的装饰已经被撕扯干净，脖子上还剩下沉甸甸冷冰冰的一根项链压在胸脯上，把年轻而富有弹性的嫩乳压的翘出来一个淫乱又不自然的弧度。她仰天躺在土质的祭台上，乳尖被奥兹曼迪亚斯狠狠咬在嘴里拉扯一下，令法老王和民众都为之满意的叫声就响了起来，开启了这次祭祀。

“啊啊啊、唔——”另一边的胸乳被男人的大掌毫不留情地扇了一巴掌，听她痛呼出声后那只手才抓住还震颤的软肉狎弄起来。“余不是说了，你只需要叫就可以了吗？”奥兹曼迪亚斯还嫌不够，审视着这具身体，左右又给了少女弹动的乳几巴掌才收手。

“叫着、哭着、大声呼喊，唯独不能说话。”法老因为祭品的悲鸣露出笑容，“余的祭品要用淫乐来祈祷丰收呢……”她剧烈的喘息着，沉重的项链被起伏的胸膛顶的上下动着，反射起清晨的阳光格外淫糜。他把指尖放到她正在开合的唇上，被柔软的双唇捕捉到，她小心翼翼地舔起了这两根手指——她还记得那句“有点意思”。

果然，这举动的确取悦了对方。奥兹曼迪亚斯随意翻搅着包裹住他两根手指的口腔，好像这不是属于一个人的器官，只是一个司空见惯的日常步骤一般。他的手修长，骨节分明，一看就是在没有劳作的环境下养尊处优的长大的，现在玩弄起少女的唇舌却是毫不留情。

口水从无法闭合的双唇中被棕色的双指带出去，黏糊糊的在嘴巴边上涂出来一圈。奥兹曼迪亚斯仔细地摸索着，甚至没放弃每一颗牙齿，她被太过深入的手指卡的想要摆脱，隐约想起了市场上审查牲口牙口的买家，她现在的样子又和那些卖品有什么区别呢？

它们和她，都没办法选择自己的命运。

那双手实在太过深了，坚硬的指甲都快要摸到她的喉咙里面，但是奴隶完全没有合上牙冠的勇气——哪怕她并不知晓后果，她只是发出痛苦的声音任男人探索。“牙齿很整齐……身体也还不错，”奥兹曼迪亚斯沉吟道，“作为奴隶来说也很少见，怪不得能被献给余。”

他抽出手，那姿态是理所当然的认为自己的触摸对这个奴隶乃是不可多得的恩赐，“那么、余的祭品，你可要好好呼喊。”说罢，他毫不留情地冲撞进那个已经湿漉漉流下口水的小穴！

在埃及，法老就是神明，奥兹曼迪亚斯对待后宫姬妾也不见得有多少耐心与她们周旋，对眼前这个一时兴起找来的奴隶就更没有了。他丝毫没顾及对方还是处子，而是按照自己的节奏操干着，不过反正水也够多嗓子也很嫩，随着他挺腰还能隐约听到淫乱的啪啪声，奥兹曼迪亚斯便享受起这次异常环境下的性爱。

但是她可不是那么好受，虽然侍女们每天都在用媚药吊起她的欲望，但是不管怎么说这具身体毕竟从没真正接受过男性的插入，就连私密部位的抚摸也就是从那时候开始的，如此激烈的抽插实在是超过了她的想象。更何况，现在的环境对她来说也很可怕，要在如此多的人面前出现就已经让她很紧张了，更何况是袒露私处。

但她别无选择。刚开始被插进来的时候，第一次的小穴真是因为对方粗暴的动作痛的几乎麻木了，而男人看起来也没有半点放慢的打算，反而越来越激烈的操弄着她。这让她感觉自己更像是什么物件，一件无论如何使用都只听凭主人心意的东西，她只好放任自己痛呼出声，像主人要求的一样，“叫着，哭着，大声呼喊”。

只能说宫廷秘制的媚药还是有用的，侍女的按摩调戏也没有白费，就连奥兹曼迪亚斯都在抽插中感到了龟头有种热乎乎的膨胀感，她也更不例外。饥渴的身体遭遇了超过限度的行为之后，居然一点点适应了下来，她发出的声音也越来越不受控制，从生硬变成带着惊讶的淫叫声。

高热的小穴热情的咬住肉棒，象征情潮激烈的淫液一股一股的涌出来，在性爱中初窥门径的她一瞬间就感觉脑子里乱成一团，似乎全身的肌肤都空虚的发疼，只希望被触碰，哪怕粗暴也无所谓，被直接操着的小穴更是又痛又酸，酥麻快慰搅成一片，让她也分不清究竟是痛是美。

奥兹曼迪亚斯眯着眼睛打量正在被他使用的祭品，可能因为奴隶的身份，她的皮肤并不白皙，配上劳作中才形成的紧实的肉，在埃及酷烈的阳光下像是一匹闪闪发光的绸缎，闪烁着女人才有的勾人的光。虽然身份低贱，但身体却意外的不错。

他又把她侧着摆过来，推起她的一条腿侧入起来，这么一来，一些距离祭台比较近的平民已经能看清什么了，奥兹曼迪亚斯听到他们大声描述这个女子的身体多么勾引人，不由笑了起来。这就是他想要的，公开的环境，神圣的场合，低贱的女人……共同完成了法老王的私欲。他根本无需向神献上什么，因为他就是神。

“那奶子，圆滚滚的，一撞就能抖三下！”“叫的真浪……”“手还到处乱抓呢，不知道会不会摸自己。”她听着底下的声音，愈发慌乱的不知如何是好，眼饰的空隙中所见到的都是亢奋到极点的脸，带着赤裸裸的欲望，甚至能看到有的人已经把手隐没在衣服底下做着规律的动作。

原本她也见过有的男奴隶背着监工偷偷这么做，现在她才知道这行为究竟是什么，那些男人的手撸动着的，应该和现在操干她的东西是一样的，他们淫邪的目光中也全都是对她的欲望。

奥兹曼迪亚斯发现她忽然就夹紧了，拔出来的时候感到越发大的阻力，插进去的感觉更是美妙，他难得产生了兴趣，附到祭品耳边问她，“喜欢被人看？”果不其然，本来就已经很紧的小穴一瞬间缩紧了一下，就像是蠕动着讨好插进来的肉棒一样。

她也说不清自己为什么还会有快感，但让她害怕的是，那个男人把她抱了起来让她跪趴在台子上还不满足，居然拉着那根项链让她直起身。黄金编织的细绳华美昂贵，她从那其中看过去，尽是垂涎她身体的眼神，其中也不乏轻蔑的——法老王当然不会当众临幸一个侍女，她是高贵的祭品，同时也是低贱的奴隶，显而易见。

她紧张着，但她的水可一点没少。奥兹曼迪亚斯饶有兴致地取下一枚她的耳饰安在她的阴蒂上，没有耳洞的奴隶戴的是紧绷绷的开口耳饰，为了防止遗失掉落，开口做的尽可能得小。“呜、啊啊啊——！！！”奴隶似乎想要忍住痛楚，却在奥兹曼迪亚斯恶意的屈指弹了那枚宝石耳饰之后大叫出声。

现在的姿势算是后入，不论怎样，奥兹曼迪亚斯是看不见她的模样的，但是他能从民众的话里“看”到一个淫乱的女人。“奶尖翘起来了——”“水喷出来了，像尿了一样。”“哇、真的尿了、她被法老王操尿了！”

简直就像是最荒诞、最疯狂的梦，快感达到了极致的女体尖叫着想摆脱身后的禁锢和眼前的无数围观者，她的意识就像是悬浮在半空一样看着在下方挣扎的自己。耳旁的语句是巨大的轰鸣声，眼前的观众是无意义的色块，她唯独能感受到的是法老王赐予她的一切。

她都已经这样凄惨，奥兹曼迪亚斯却觉得还不够。奴隶的下身像是彻底臣服一样，子宫口软烂的沉下来，在奥兹曼迪亚斯每一次深深顶进去的时候被撞击着，让身体的主人发出无意义的喊声。其实也不是听不出她想说什么，但……用这种声音哀求不要，对奥兹曼迪亚斯来说更像是另类的刺激。

这个女人本来就是属于他的奴隶，在她身上奥兹曼迪亚斯无需顾虑任何，只需要任意按照自己的心意涂抹出他想要的颜色。法老王就像是故意炫耀一样地，将她抱了起来，两条腿被挂在两边的她只能被动的显示自己最隐私的部位——在这样一场疯狂的性爱中。

祭祀往往选定在历史上长期无雨的日子，今天的阳光不出所料的强烈，祭品正在被使用的粉嫩小穴完整的暴露在观众和太阳神的目光下，淫乱的浆水不断被法老王的肉棒捣出来，两个人交合部位的毛发都已经沾上了白色的泡沫，黏糊糊的在皮肤上形成不自然的形状。

这就已经让围观的市民不断说出嘲笑和恶意的话，更别提她还时不时的被操尿出来，虽然等她意识到就会夹紧整个小穴，但下方的人还是看的清清楚楚，那段透明的水柱并不是从小穴里喷出来的，所以每次失禁都免不得让最近的人一阵骚动。

奥兹曼迪亚斯比她高上很多，在操干的晃动中有时候能看到晶莹的水珠飞散的样子，不得不说，如此尽兴让他也越来越兴奋起来。他开始耐下心来让龟头仔细感受她的体内，发现某个点会让她失禁之后就朝着那个点撞击起来。

少女再怎么轻盈也有重量，好在奥兹曼迪亚斯十分强健，不论她受到刺激怎么扭动也没有放下她，而是牢牢地掰开她想要合上的双腿，越来越快地顶起那里。她发出格外可怜的哭叫声，两只小拳头握的紧紧的，全身都绷成一块石头，甚至连脚趾都蜷了起来。

终于，她到达了前所未有的高潮！随着悲鸣声流出身体的是小穴里喷出来的淫液还有小小的尿孔中不甘示弱的尿液！奥兹曼迪亚斯还是觉得不够，一手把她粉色的阴蒂上卡住的宝石耳环拽了下来，刚刚已经放缓的两股水又喷涌而出，把他的整只手掌都打湿了，甚至从指缝中哗啦一声流了下去。

一次性接受了这么多快感的她快要昏过去，但还在高潮中的身体还没放松下去，把仍旧深埋在里面的肉棒吮得尤其紧，在台下几乎吵翻天的吵闹声中奥兹曼迪亚斯调转方向面朝尼罗河，把已经射精的肉棒拔了出来。法老王的精液和祭品的淫水一起从敞开的穴口中滴入了埃及的母亲河，青色的尼罗河一如既往地接受了法老的祈祷，浊白色的浆水顷刻之间就被冲淡，成为河水中的一部分。

祭祀结束了，法老王离开民众，回到了宫廷中。与以往不同的是，他允许祭品陪侍在侧。

次年，埃及丰收，尼罗河浩荡平静，土地丰饶美丽。


End file.
